


Love and Other Moronic Things

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Love and Other Moronic Things [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Compliant, Couch Sex, Dark Taylor, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Late Night Conversations, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac and Taylor have made a bet, which involves their sister Avery. A bet that could ruin a lot of things. Their relationships with each other, their relationships with other people...as well as ruining themselves in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: His brother was that fucking twisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One

Zac looked up at Taylor curiously as both their eyes landed on Avery's purse in the room. A room they had came to after coming to 3CG to get ready for their Hop Jam shows tonight or well Zac had came to change shirts and Taylor had came to change into a tighter pair of jeans.

Ones that Zac was sure he had chosen to show off his ass.

"I think tonight should be the night," Taylor spoke as he looked away from Avery's purse. "Tonight we start phase one of that bet we made last week," he nodded reminding Zac of their bet.

It was a simple bet really if you looked at it right. Find out which one of them was better at sex but of course Taylor being the man that he was had decided to add a twist. Make it more perverse than even Zac had suspected from his brother but maybe he should have seen it coming.

He had suggested they both have sex with Avery.

Zac wasn't exactly sure why Taylor had suggested her but he was sure Taylor had his reasons. He always had his reasons for doing what he did.

Just half the time no one else knew what they were. Sometimes never found out either.

Raising an eyebrow Zac sighed, "Just how am I going to get Avery to have sex with me?" he asked wishing now that he hadn't even agreed to the bet but he had been drunk and when Taylor had added Avery in as a factor it was too late to back out.

Taylor wouldn't have let him, Zac knew that much so now here he was stuck in a bet he was wary on.

"I'll think of something," Taylor smiled as he adjusted the new pair of jeans he had on. "The thought of this makes me giddy," he sighed before walking towards the door to leave. "I actually get to act out my incest fantasy in the coming weeks."

Rolling his eyes at Taylor's last words Zac stayed silent as he adjusted his shirt. Not sure why he was surprised that Taylor had an incest fantasy.

His brother was that fucking twisted.

Shaking his head after his shirt was on Zac left the room he was in as well though he didn't go outside just yet. Instead he went to the break room knowing he needed some of the alcohol that was in there. If he was going to have sex with Avery tonight then damn it he wanted some liquid courage first.

*****

Chewing on her lip as she headed into 3CG after helping to clean up after Hop Jam was over, Avery came to a stop when she heard muttered words and moans coming from a room down the hall. A part of her hoping that it wasn't the room she had left her purse.

Making her way down to where the noise came from she stopped in her tracks as she looked into the cracked door seeing Taylor who had Natalie bent over his desk or at least she really hoped it was Natalie.

Avery also knew she shouldn't be watching, she really shouldn't have been but it was kind of hard not too. Watching the way Taylor moved inside of Natalie, the way his back rippled some and the way he moaned. It was all too tantalizing and Avery hated to admit it but it was something she had fantasized about for a while now.

She had fantasized over being with her own brother and at least right now she could stand here and watch him for a few seconds or minutes.

However long the good Lord let her. Not that she thought God had a hand in this or liked how depraved Avery had become after catching Taylor masturbating while on tour in 2008.

A chance thing that had ruined her ever since.

"It's hot isn't it?" a voice asked from beside Avery and she turned her head, feeling her cheeks getting hot when she saw Zac beside her looking through the crack in the door as well. "I wish I were him sometimes," he admitted which shocked Avery.

As well as made her wonder why he was telling her this.

"I've always wanted to fuck her," he whispered his voice sounding sad as he said those words to her.

Looking away from Zac, Avery blushed more as her eyes went back to the sight in front of her. Of Taylor who was still fucking Natalie against the desk.

"I...I wouldn't know," she lied before shaking her head. "I only came to get my purse which is kind of in there," she frowned slightly because it seemed she was going to have to wait for them to get done before she could get her purse back.

"And that's why you have lust in your eyes?" Zac questioned her as he leaned a bit closer to her. Avery shivering at his closeness as well as smelling the alcohol on his breath which surprised her.

She hadn't know he drank at all. But maybe he had secrets she didn't know about just like she had ones he didn't know about.

Making a face Avery sighed not sure what she could say to him. So instead she let her mind go back to Zac's drinking. Wondering when he had started and why because Avery was sure if Kate knew then she'd kill him.

Kate seemed like such a strict bitch that sometimes Avery didn't know how Zac survived being married to her.

Feeling her cheeks getting hot again Avery shook her head as she turned back to look at Zac. Being surprised at the fact that he had once again moved closer to her. "I...there is no lust," she lied before biting her lip hard.

Watching as Zac smirked at her denial.

"You can be honest with me Avery," he whispered as he kept eye contact with her. "I admitted I wanted Natalie. You can admit you want Taylor," he whispered before inching his face closer to hers. "Who am I to judge you?"

Avery closed her eyes at his words. Not sure how he had figured out she wanted Taylor from this bit of interaction but he had and now she felt vulnerable.

Vulnerable in ways she hadn't ever felt before even if he said he wouldn't judge her. She was afraid he would or that he'd run and tell someone and the whole family would hate her, including Taylor and it was the last thing Avery wanted to happen.

Nodding her head Avery opened her eyes, "I do want Taylor," she whispered back afraid Natalie or Taylor would hear them. "I want my own brother," she frowned finally admitting what she had wanted since she had been seventeen.

"I knew it," Zac smirked as he kept his face close to Avery's. "You know we both could help each other out right now," he spoke before pressing up against her.

Avery swallowing hard as she felt his erection pressed against her ass. Not even asking him what he meant by his last statement because it was clear what he meant.

Moving away from Zac some Avery raised an eyebrow, "How?" she asked though she knew exactly what he had in mind. "How can we help each other out?" she questioned again letting her eyes go back to Taylor and Natalie.

Natalie was now on her knees sucking the cock that had just been inside of her. Avery hating herself for wishing that it was her who was sucking Taylor's cock after it had been inside of her.

Zac once again stepped closer to Avery and once again she swallowed hard. "I think you know how Avery," he whispered as his lips went to rest against her ear. "We can fuck each other and I'll even let you call me Taylor," he finished as his smirk grew.

A moan coming out of Avery at that and she knew she'd crack. She'd let him take her pants off before the night was through.

If she couldn't have Taylor then maybe Zac was second best...that or she was just too horny to even care.

"O..okay," Avery agreed knowing it wasn't the best idea in the world but again she was horny and Zac didn't seem to be making this easier on her.

He was just driving her own lust and making it worse than it had been from watching Taylor and Natalie fucking.

After she had agreed Zac pulled away and Avery was helpless to stop herself as she followed him down the hallway from the offices to where the sound booth was.

She was helpless to stop herself from following him inside the sound booth as well. Just watching as he shut the door and locked it.

Feeling a bit better that at least he was being cautious of the fact that they could get walked in on.

But then again someone could also see them through the mirror in the room as well but she really prayed no one did.

When Zac turned to look at her after the door was shut and locked Avery felt even more nervous but she didn't say anything to stop things. Instead she watched as Zac took a deep breath as he walked to where she was, soon pulling her into a kiss.

A kiss that made her moan out and a kiss that even though she knew it was coming had taken her by surprise. Mainly because his lips felt nice against her own lips.

His lips were rough yet she liked how rough they were. They were in between too rough and too soft. If that even fucking made sense though it made sense to her lust filled brain.

As she deepened the kiss Avery found her body leading the way back towards a couch that was in the room. Almost glad for the couch because she wasn't sure she could handle a desk.

She had done it on a desk once with her ex-boyfriend Wilson and it had been uncomfortable.

It was at the thought of Wilson that she felt some guilt as her back touched the couch as Zac laid her back on it.

Wilson had visited her over Easter and they had agreed to work on things. In fact she was supposed to be flying out to New York to see him soon.

She half wondered now if she could. Could she face him after having sex with Zac?

Pulling away from the kiss Avery lifted her shirt off, throwing it to the floor, a blush coming to creep onto her cheeks as she felt Zac look over her. His eyes stopping at her chest and she had forgotten that she was wearing her black bra.

She had worn it once in hopes of romancing Wilson not long after they had started dating. It had worked too because she had ended up losing her virginity to him.

"Black huh?" Zac asked her with an amused smirk as he continued to eye the bra she had on. "You got on matching panties too?" he muttered before letting his lips go to her neck where he kissed softly at her skin.

Moaning out as Zac kissed at her skin Avery felt her eyes fall shut. "M..maybe," she stuttered out after Zac undid her bra. His lips kissing a trail down her neck as his hands pushed her bra off.

Another moan slipping out of her mouth when not long after her bra was gone, his mouth was around one of her breasts. Causing her eyes to shut even tighter.

The sensation of him sucking on her breasts being one she hadn't experienced before. Mainly because in all their time being together Wilson had never sucked on her breasts.

But goddamn Zac was and he was so good at it.

Whining when Zac eventually moved his mouth off her breast Avery just looked up at him as he took his shirt off. Throwing it to the floor and it was after his shirt was off that she looked at the wedding band on his neck.

Thinking of Kate who was one of the many elephants in the room right now. The others being they were siblings and this was wrong and well Avery's own personal one that she still remembered.

That night when she had masturbated beside Zac and he had pretended to be asleep. She wondered if he thought about that night as much as she did.

It was the first and last time she had been such an exhibitionist but it was also something she used as a way to get off when she had to masturbate or even sometimes when Wilson couldn't get her to orgasm.

Which was fucked up because Taylor was the one she had always lusted after all this time but it was Zac she used to get off.

Shaking her head though she just offered Zac a smile as she looked over his chest. "You're beautiful," she whispered before reaching up for his wedding band. Pulling him in for another kiss and when Zac kissed her back he bit down on her bottom lip.

His hands moving down to her jeans which he undid quickly. Avery lifting her hips to help him remove them along with her matching black panties and once she was naked Zac pulled away from the kiss.

Her blush growing as Zac looked her over in all her naked glory. Though she did her best to forget that he was looking her over.

Instead she moved her hands up to work on his jeans. "I think it's only fair you are naked too," she whispered before moving in to kiss him again as she pushed his pants and underwear off.

Hating how eager it seemed she was but hell she was fucking eager. A part of her aching to have him inside of her.

After he was naked too Zac's kisses got rougher as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you on the pill?" he asked into her mouth and Avery was thankful that he had asked her that before fucking her.

"Yes," Avery muttered back and once again she was thankful. Thankful that she was on the pill because she was afraid that if she wasn't then Zac would have stopped everything then and there which was the last thing Avery wanted.

After she had answered him Zac slid inside of her and Avery moaned once again. His lips soon making their way down to her neck once more.

When he began to thrust inside of her Avery let her nails dig into his back. Tilting her head to the side so he could kiss her neck more and she was surprised at how gentle he was being with her.

Like somehow he thought she could break but she knew she wouldn't. She had rough sex before and she knew she could take it.

But the slowness was a nice break from rough sex so she didn't complain. She just let herself move with Zac, her nails going deeper into his skin as her head eventually fell back into the cushion on the couch.

"Fuck Zac," she whimpered out as she felt herself getting closer to her orgasm. "Fuck me just a bit harder please," she begged finally. Not being surprised when Zac complied.

Though she was surprised at how soon her orgasm hit after he did comply. Her body shuddering some and as he stilled above her she knew he too had came.

Her mind wondering then what the hell happened after this as well as hoping maybe she could just forget it. Forget what had happened and forget that Zac knew just how horrible she was.

Then again he had fucked her so he was just as bad as she was.

*****

Taylor who had watched part of the fucking session between his siblings from the glass on the other side of the sound booth sighed as he tucked himself back into his pants after getting off.

At least now he knew that Zac had done his part of the bet and soon Taylor would have Avery. Which meant that soon he'd be winning the bet with Zac.

Moving to leave as he watched Zac move off Avery, Taylor soon headed outside to the car where his wife sat. He knew he shouldn't have kept her waiting but she'd never question him.

Natalie never questioned anything he did. She let him do whatever he wanted in the end as long as he kept her happy as well. Her happiness usually being him having another baby with her whenever she asked to try.

"I was beginning to worry," Natalie said once Taylor was in the car. "Did you find Avery so you could give her the purse?"

Taylor shook his head, "No," he lied as he started the car up. "I left it on the front desks by the door for her though."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You okay there Avery?" he asked sounding so innocent as he took a sip of his coffee.

Chapter Two

The next morning after she had showered and gotten dressed Avery headed down the stairs of her parents house. It was the place she had been staying for the last few days and were she'd be staying a couple more until her flight to New York to go and visit Wilson.

Just the thought of seeing Wilson again after last night. After making love to her brother, well it made her feel slightly dirty.

Making it to the kitchen Avery stopped in her tracks when she saw Taylor seated at the kitchen table. He was one of the last people she wanted to see right now especially since he played a part in her having sex with Zac.

If she hadn't saw him with Natalie she would have been fine.

"Morning Avie," Taylor smiled as he looked up from the coffee mug he held in his hand. The look he was giving her making her almost uncomfortable because it was like he knew.

Which Avery knew was absurd because there was no way that Taylor knew anything. It wasn't like it was written on her forehead that she had committed incest last night with Zac.

Forcing a smile Avery finally walked to the coffee pot. "Morning yourself," she told him as she soon found a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Didn't expect to see you this early," she told him after her coffee was poured. "I mean with the busy weekend you guys had I expected you would sleep in."

"Had some things I promised dad I would help him with," Taylor admitted but Avery heard his voice waver like he was telling her a lie. "I think it's just cutting down some trees."

Avery nodded her head as she walked to the table after her coffee mug was full. "I'm sure you'll have fun then," she winced when she sat down.

She was a tad bit sore from her time with Zac. She hadn't thought he had been that rough but she guessed he had especially after she had asked him to fuck her harder.

That and he had been thicker than Wilson was and he filled her up more.

"I doubt it," Taylor laughed sarcastically at Avery's words though his laugh died down when she winced. "You okay there Avery?" he asked sounding so innocent as he took a sip of his coffee.

But even in his innocence Avery blushed as she nodded her head. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" she asked him telling herself that he hadn't seen her wince when she sat down.

Taylor shrugged his shoulders, "Because you winced when you sat down," he said confirming that he had saw when she winced. "Natalie's only ever like that when I fuck her too hard," he revealed and his words made Avery blush even more.

As well as spurn on her wild conspiracy that somehow he knew.

"Gross," Avery laughed before taking a large sip of her coffee. "I really don't need to know about your sex life with Nat," she shivered trying to act disgusted as she did her best to block out images of last night.

How she saw them fucking and how Taylor had looked.

"But if you are implying that I winced because I had sex last night then you are wrong," she lied as she locked eyes with Taylor. "I'm still a virgin," she told him telling another lie and feeling like she could become a pro at telling them. "Or at least that's what I have to let mom and dad believe," she chuckled finally dropping the last lie.

Taylor rolled his eyes acting like he was fed up with her but Avery could see through his facade. "If you didn't have sex then why wince?" he questioned and Avery shivered once more when she felt his foot move to graze over her leg gently.

"Curious minds want to know," he added on with a wink.

Blushing again at Taylor's actions and words Avery had to think of a lie. "I guess I pulled a muscle in my legs this weekend," she lied yet again before taking another drink of her coffee. "I mean I was slaving away to your fans every wants and needs," she smiled though in the back of her head she knew she had also taken care of what Zac had wanted and needed.

Before Taylor could respond to her though Avery heard the front door open and sounds of little feet followed by big feet. Her head turning as she watched Shepherd run over to her and she caught him just in time to pick him up.

"Hey buddy," she smiled as she kissed her almost six year old nephews cheek.

"Sorry I'm late," Kate spoke as she entered the kitchen after Junia and Shepherd. Abe was in the baby carrier on her chest fast asleep and Avery knew when she removed him that he would wake up. Something that she dreaded because Abe would cry.

Use his set of lungs that proved he was indeed Zac's son.

Looking at Kate as she talked it hit Avery then. She had offered to watch the kids today while Kate went out with Natalie and Nikki for some much needed girl time.

Giving Kate a smile Avery couldn't help but feel guilty about sleeping with Zac then. Kate had always been so nice to her even if she was a bitch to some others and Avery had betrayed that niceness in the worst way possible.

"It's fine," Avery told her as she felt Shepherd's hand reach out for her coffee mug and she moved it out of his grasp. Coffee was the last thing the boy needed when he was hyper enough without caffeine. "I had almost forgot I was watching the munchkins anyway."

Taylor who had stayed silent during Avery and Kate's brief conversation stood up as he walked to Kate and removed Abe from his baby carrier. Avery holding a breath when Abe woke up.

"Hey you little chunker," Taylor cooed as Abe stirred in his arms and he moved him some. "No you don't want to cry chunker baby," he spoke as Abe pulled a face like he was about to cry.

Kate laughed as she shook her head at Taylor. Taking the baby carrier off and handing it to Avery who was still sitting at the table.

"You call my son a chunker again and I will murder you," she joked before turning to leave.

Avery waiting until she was gone from the kitchen to stand up but right as she stood up and put Shepherd down Kate chose then to holler out from where she probably stood at the front door.

"You do remember, Zac is picking up the kids at the park. He is going to be out running errands anyway."

Avery nodded her head though Kate couldn't see her. "Yeah, I remember," she called out though it had slipped her mind too.

Hearing Kate shut the door Avery only sighed as she looked over at Taylor who held Abe. Shaking her head at him she bent down briefly to Shepherd's height coaxing him into finding Junia who had ran off, more than likely to the playroom.

"You're a good liar," Taylor told her after Shepherd left the kitchen. "Telling Kate you remembered Zac was supposed to pick the kids up at the park when you didn't even remember having to watch them," he teased as he stepped closer to where Avery was standing.

Shooting him a fake glare Avery took Abe from his arms. "Shut up," she told him sarcastically biting her lip as their skin touched.

Doing her best to deny to herself that she didn't feel anything as it happened but there was no use. She could never lie to herself.

"I have to go find something to do today with three kids who just happen to take after their father," she sighed before moving to turn away from Taylor.

Glad that she had a chance to leave. If she stayed he probably would have pried the truth about what happened last night from her. Then he really would know and it wouldn't just be a conspiracy in her head.

That or maybe she'd blab about her own sick crush on him. Since having sex with Zac last night meant she was brave or so she was telling herself.

*****

Hours later or what in Avery's opinion felt like days really after watching three kids on her own, she finally relaxed as she sat on the park bench. Abe tucked into her chest in his baby carrier and Junia and Shepherd were getting some of their energy off by playing in the park as they all seemed to be waiting on Zac.

Her brother who was late as usual.

"Daddy should be here soon," Avery spoke to Abe who was sleeping and couldn't hear her. "Then after he picks you up I think he is taking you guys to the drive in," she continued knowing that Abe couldn't hear her.

After she spoke to Abe though she saw a familiar blue truck out of the corner of her eye and when she turned her head a smile appeared on her lips as she watched Zac park his car into a parking space. Getting out of his truck and heading her way.

But despite her smile she was nervous being around him after last night. Afraid things would be awkward.

"Sorry for running late," Zac apologized as he sat down beside Avery on the bench. His eyes automatically going to his sleeping child. "I kind of got held up in traffic."

Laughing Avery shook her head at Zac's words. "You're such a bad liar," she told him. "You probably went home and played video games after you ran your errands for Kate. You lost track of time plain and simple," she teased him hoping if she did she could keep things from getting awkward between them.

Zac blushed at Avery's words. "Busted," he spoke sounding like he had actually done that. Maybe he had. "I think you and Kare are the only ones who can see through my lies."

"It's years of living with you," Avery shrugged when he finally looked at her and they locked eyes. A nervous feeling forming in her stomach and she had to remind herself he was her brother.

Things were okay and nothing had been meant by their sex. No one had to know.

Hell they had survived her masturbating beside him once they could get through this too.

"Maybe," Zac spoke yet Avery knew he was still refusing to admit that she was right. "You mind taking him to my truck while I round up the other two?" he asked as he stood from the bench. "I just figured it'd be easier with help."

Avery watched as Zac flashed her a crooked smile after he asked her that and she stood up. Knowing she couldn't tell him no when he used that smile.

"I can do that but good luck getting the other two," she told him as she turned to leave. Not even feeling sorry that he had to get Shepherd and Junia.

They had been thrilled to come to the park and she knew they would probably put up a bit of a fuss when leaving.

Making it to Zac's car Avery was relieved to see that Abe's car seat was right at one of the doors in the back instead of in the middle seat.

Opening the door Avery stepped up into the truck as she slowly took Abe out of the carrier and put him into the carseat. Thankful when he didn't wake a bit at all from being moved.

Once Abe was in the carseat and snug Avery got out of the truck and shut the door. Seeing Zac walking towards his truck now with Junia on his hip and Shepherd trailing behind.

"Aunt Avie," Junia squealed when Zac reached the opposite side of the truck. "Can you come with us to the movies?" she asked as Zac opened the door.

Avery paused at Junia's question. She hadn't thought of going to the drive-in with them but she also knew she couldn't turn down her niece.

Chewing on her lip she looked at Zac for help, not wanting to intrude on his alone time with his children. Something he rarely got even when home.

Zac looked at Avery as he helped the kids get in the back. "It's your choice," he told her not helping her at all. "And it would be nice to have another set of hands to help if they get rowdy," he smirked and goddamn it Avery knew she'd crumble.

"Fine, I'll come then," Avery nodded smiling as she walked to the passenger side of his truck and got in. "But you're going to have to bring me to get my car after."

"I can do that," Zac spoke after the kids were in and he shut the back door. Soon coming around and getting in the driver's seat.

After he was in he started the truck and headed towards the drive-in.

*****

Rolling his eyes Zac looked down at his phone after having gotten a text from Kate in the middle of the movie. A text informing him that she'd be home tomorrow.

Apparently Nikki and Natalie had wanted to go out drinking and both women had gotten a little too drink. They had even somehow convinced Kate to drink and she was too plastered to drive.

Something Zac couldn't believe because his wife rarely drank. Hadn't since he knew her actually.

"You okay?" Avery asked from where she sat beside Zac. Which was in the backseat of his truck because they had let Junia and Shepherd take the front seats as the movie began.

That and Zac wanted to be closer to Abe if he woke up and got fussy.

"I mean you're kind of death glaring your phone," Avery continued in his silence.

Looking up at Avery, Zac cut his cell phone off. "I'm fine," he lied as he stuffed his phone into the pocket of his jeans. "I just want to go sit in the back of my truck for a while so can you move?" he asked eyeing her curiously.

Avery nodded her head before opening the door of the truck. Zac stepping out once she had and he headed to the back where he let down the tailgate.

Feeling Avery's presence as she followed behind him and he almost wished she hadn't. Wasn't sure how he'd take being alone with her.

"What's bothering you?" she asked him after they both sat down on the tailgate and he could hear genuine concern in her voice.

Like she really wanted to know what was on his troubled mind.

Looking over at his sister Zac ran a hand through his hair, "Kate's drunk and can't come home until tomorrow so I have the three kids to myself," he told her knowing he probably sounded selfish.

Maybe he was.

"That is a ridiculous thing to be mad over," Avery informed him of what he already knew as she moved closer. "Kate's allowed to have fun. I mean you did yesterday," she told him and Zac knew she wasn't just referring to the sex.

She had meant his drinking too. Must have tasted or smelled it on him.

"And Kate would kill me if she knew," Zac sighed referring to both things which made Avery look down and he knew then she had only meant his drinking.

She hadn't meant the sex and now he felt awful for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry about..." Avery started but stopped as she shook her head. "It shouldn't have happened," she finally spoke as she looked back up at him, looking genuinely sorry like she blamed herself.

Which made Zac feel guilty because it was his and Taylor's fault.

Making a face Zac just chewed on his lip again. Knowing that she was right and it shouldn't have happened but a sick part of him had liked it which made him feel awful.

Without even thinking Zac let himself inch closer to her as he soon let his lips latch onto hers in a kiss.

It was a risk kissing her in such a public place but the moment their lips touched he didn't really care about risks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You are too horny for your own good," Avery told him once she had stopped laughing. "I mean you couldn't wait for me to finish a shower?"

Chapter Three

Feeling Zac kissing her Avery was frozen in place as she felt nervous tingles in her stomach. She wasn't used to getting them around Zac not even after masturbating beside him once or thinking of him when getting off during sex but after actually having sex with him yesterday, well, it seemed that things had changed.

Things had changed and she wasn't even sure why.

Coming to her senses she finally pushed Zac away as she gave him a confused look. "We can't do that," she hissed out as she shook her head. "For a lot of reasons. What if someone saw?" she asked making a face at the thought of that.

They were at a drive-in for god's sake. Anyone they knew could be here and see them kissing like that.

If anyone found out everything they knew could be ruined. His marriage, the band's reputation, their family.

"You should really fucking think," she scolded him feeling angry now. Almost wanting to punch him in the nose or the jaw though the last thing he needed in his lifetime was another broken nose.

"I never think things through," Zac told her looking half amused and she knew he wasn't phased at her anger. "I mean if I thought things through I wouldn't have had sex with you yesterday," he sighed before looking at her. The way he was looking at her making her feel vulnerable. "I wouldn't have liked it."

When Zac admitted that he liked having sex with her she closed her eyes. "You shouldn't have liked it," she whispered as she felt his body move closer to hers again. Her heartbeat getting faster as his hand rested on the material of the skirt she had chosen to wear today.

Who the hell did he think he was getting a free pass to touch her body like he now owned it?

"But I did," Zac whispered as his hand stayed on her skirt. "I liked it a lot," he spoke as his head moved closer to hers until he rested his forehead against the side of her head. "You can't tell me you didn't either," he whispered into her ear as his hand slowly went down her skirt until it came to rest on her bare thighs.

Avery swallowed at Zac's words knowing he was being bold. He wasn't usually like this and she wondered what had caused this side of Zac because it wasn't alcohol like it had been last night.

Maybe it was his anger at Kate or maybe it was her getting angry at him but something had turned him on and made him bold.

Keeping her eyes closed as his hand landed on her bare skin now, Avery felt her breath hitch in her throat. "I did like it," she confirmed with a nod of her head. "I liked it but that doesn't make it any less wrong," she spoke as she opened her eyes.

Feeling a shiver run down her spine as his breath kept hitting her neck.

"But wrong feels so good," Zac told her as he let his hand inch higher up her skirt. Feeling her legs part of their own will.

An act that allowed Zac's hand to slip between them, rubbing her through her panties.

"I just want to play with you," he whispered seductively putting an emphasis on the word play.

Avery couldn't help but moan softly as Zac rubbed her through her panties. She was cursing herself for liking this. She was cursing herself for getting turned on.

"Play with me how?" Avery asked surprised she could even talk and feeling bit dumb for asking that question because in the end she was pretty sure what he had meant.

Especially if his current actions were any indication to go on.

Laughing Zac let his lips move to her neck. "I think you know how," he whispered on her skin as he pushed her panties aside, letting one of his fingers slip inside of her.

A blush creeping onto Avery's cheeks when Zac did that because now he knew how wet she was. How turned on he was making her.

"Do thoughts of Taylor make you this wet?" Zac asked letting his finger work inside of her.

Avery swallowed hard as Zac's finger went inside of her and she moaned again trying to ignore the fact that they were on the tailgate of his truck. Forget that he was fingering her here in public. He was fingering her and asking about Taylor and she could kill him if he wasn't making her feel so goddamn good.

"N..no," she finally muttered out as she shook her head some. She had never gotten this wet when she thought of Taylor but honestly she had never really thought of Taylor much sexually even with her crush on him.

But she wasn't about to tell Zac that because that would mean admitting it was usually Zac she thought of.

All she was knew was until yesterday her life had been fine and nothing was that twisted and now well Zac was ruining the fine she was comfortable with.

Zac seemed to move his finger faster at her words. Like somehow he liked knowing that she never got this wet with thoughts of Taylor.

"You're beautiful," Zac told her before kissing her neck as he added a second finger inside of her. "I wish we were somewhere more private so that I could get you as naked as I had you last night."

Blushing at Zac's words Avery shivered again as he kissed her neck. "I wish you didn't have just your fingers inside of me," she confessed keeping her voice soft so that only he could hear.

Her words were true too she wished that his dick was inside of her. Though his rough calloused fingers didn't feel too bad either.

Not when he was hitting some really good spots with them.

"Is that so?" Zac muttered onto her skin leaving tiny kisses as his lips moved to every inch he could reach it seemed.

"Mhmm," Avery nodded as she felt herself getting closer to her orgasm. His finger keeping the same rhythm they had been using since he started this. "I wish I had your cock inside of me. I wish it was what was going to make me come," she told him feeling dirty at the words coming out of her mouth.

She had never been so bold in her words or saying what she had wanted.

Closing her eyes as she felt her orgasm hit Avery muttered his name out a few times feeling even more dirty. She wasn't sure that she was okay with Zac making her orgasm two nights in a row now.

She wasn't sure if she was okay with anything that was happening between them.

After she came Zac slipped his fingers out of her. Bringing them to her lips. "Clean them off," he told her his voice coming out demanding and Avery was a bit surprised by the tone and his words but she obeyed him.

Opening her eyes she slowly took his fingers into her mouth and sucked on them softly, having never done this before but she kind of liked it. Liked tasting herself on his fingers.

Once she had finished sucking his fingers Avery removed them from her mouth before getting off the tailgate of his truck.

"We should get inside before Shep decides to use his brain and realize we're gone," she laughed before shaking her head.

Avery knew Shepherd was a mini Zac but sometimes just sometimes he did have Kate's brains.

Laughing Zac got down from the tailgate too. "You know," he smirked as he looked over at her as he put the tailgate back up. "Maybe you should stay with me tonight," he said as he reached out to her, bringing her closer to him again. "You do need to help me get rid of a certain problem that fingering you created," he finished as he kissed her briefly.

Soon pulling away and looking at her expectantly.

Sighing Avery knew she shouldn't agree but well maybe she felt like setting herself up for danger. "O...okay," she agreed. "I will stay with you tonight."

*****

Later that night Avery nervously stepped out of the shower at Zac and Kate's house. She had asked to use it not long after they got the kids to bed and Zac had let her. Even letting her borrow some pajamas that belonged to Kate when she had been pregnant.

They both knew none of her regular ones would fit Avery. Kate was just too tiny for Avery to fit into her clothes.

Reaching for a towel she dried off fast and slipped the clothes on. Looking down at them she sighed because she wasn't even sure why she had agreed to come.

This thing with Zac should have just been one time. One time in which they got each other off after seeing Taylor and Natalie together. Yet now it was escalating faster than she liked.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself. She knew she had to stop this and maybe she could. Maybe she could get herself to not help Zac with his problem.

She could tell him no and listen to her brain when it told her how twisted this was. It was much worse than her simple crush on Taylor or her using Zac to get off when having sex with others. It was actually committing the act of incest with her brother.

She was committing a fucking sin and she had a first class ticket to hell now.

Taking a deep breath Avery left the bathroom, finding Zac in the room he shared with his wife. He was clad only in his boxers and the moment he laid eyes on her Avery had to laugh at the guilty look on his face.

"You look like you just got busted watching porn," she teased him as she soon slipped in the bed beside him.

She couldn't deny that it felt weird to lay with Zac in the bed he shared with Kate.

"You kind of sort of almost did catch me watching porn on my phone," Zac admitted as he blushed at Avery's words. "You were taking too long in the shower and I couldn't wait to get off."

Laughing at Zac's confession Avery felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. At least now she didn't have to tell him no but if she were being honest with herself after seeing him in just his boxers she wouldn't have said no at all.

She would have gotten him off.

"You are too horny for your own good," Avery told him once she had stopped laughing. "I mean you couldn't wait for me to finish a shower?"

Watching Zac blush Avery allowed him to pull her closer to him. "I know," he whined softly. "That's probably why I've cheated on my wife with three different women now."

Hearing him Avery raised an eyebrow not even sure why she was shocked. She should have known he had cheated with how easy this all seemed to be for Zac but well he seemed happy with Kate at times.

He seemed like the perfect husband until all this between them.

"Who else have you cheated with?" she asked curiously wanting to know the details. Feeling like she deserved them especially since she had let him inside of her without protection.

"One was an old girlfriend. She came to Tulsa not longer after Shepherd was born," Zac told her and he smiled sadly. Like the thought of this girl hurt him. "Her name was Amberlyn and we kind of ran into each other again at some coffeeshop. Things happened from there after we exchanged numbers."

Hearing the name Avery flashbacked to the night on the bus. The girl he had been texting was Amberlyn and now some things made sense.

"Did you love her?" she asked curiously watching as Zac nodded his head.

"I fell so hard and fast for Amberlyn when I had her again. She was always there for me during my shit with Kate. Listened to me rant about Kate's fucking pissy attitude. Her treating me like a child. Amberlyn was perfect and she taught me so much about myself our second time together. She helped me grow into a good father too," Zac told her and Avery could tell just how much he did love the girl.

"So why did it end?" Avery wondered out loud. "If you loved her why did it end?"

Zac frowned before speaking again. "She was getting married to another man. I knew it when it all started but I did it anyway. Set myself up for disappointment," he shrugged as he looked away from Avery. "The second woman was Dora. A lady who went to church with Kate and I. I knew it was wrong but we started to get closer after I fixed her plumbing," he admitted smiling once more. "I loved her too but I don't think I was in love with her like I was in love with Amberlyn."

Avery frowned as Zac talked, "Kate's really that bad?" she asked not having realized she was. She seemed to put on a good front.

"I don't think it's that she's that bad," Zac answered as he closed his eyes. "It's that she treats me like her child instead of her husband. I just want someone to treat me like an equal."

Falling silent Avery knew she understood his words but she didn't know how to convey them so instead she said nothing. Letting her eyes fall shut before soon drifting off to sleep in Zac's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Laughing Avery shook her head. "No, but you definitely have an ego the size of Taylor this morning."

Chapter Four

Waking the next morning Avery opened her eyes as she looked at Zac sleeping silently beside her. Knew she needed to wake him so that he could get ready and they could pick up her car after or before Kate came home but she didn't have the heart to do that.

Not when he looked so peaceful sleeping. So she let him sleep more. Figuring that maybe he could use the sleep.

God knew how little he probably did get with long nights at the studio and then coming home to three children. All of them taking after him when it came to temperament.

Then again he almost deserved it for the hell he put their parents through or so that was her thinking anyway.

Letting out a sigh as she just watched Zac sleep, Avery moved closer to him in the bed. A blush appearing on her cheeks when she felt his erection against her pajama clad thigh.

A tiny part of her brain telling her that before she left she'd be having sex with Zac again. To help him relieve the problem he had developed during the night. 

Though an even bigger part of her brain was telling her to turn him down. What they were doing was wrong, regardless of however many times she had thought of it with Taylor or had to envision it with Zac just to get off when having sex with other men.

But even if it was wrong it felt right. It felt good and it was consensual.

Yet Avery knew that wouldn't matter in the court of law. If the wrong people found out they'd very well get in trouble and she didn't want that. So she knew she should turn him down.

Even if her vagina had other ideas.

"I can feel you staring," Zac muttered out all soft and sleepy sounding. His eyes opening and Avery forced a smile as she looked at him. "Am I that cute when I sleep?"

Laughing Avery shook her head. "No, but you definitely have an ego the size of Taylor this morning."

"We're all allowed that some mornings. God knows Taylor hogs it all to himself most days."

Again Avery laughed as she chewed on her lip. "Whatever you say Zachary. I'm kind of glad you're awake now anyway. I have to go get my car soon before it's towed or some shit and the last thing I want is to pay money to get it back."

"And to go get it you need me up and dressed," Zac stated with a pout as he moved into her and once again Avery could feel his erection but this time it was deliberate.

It was him letting her know that he was hard and that he wanted her. Her vagina very much still wanting him even as her brain said no.

"Zac," she hissed out with a shake of her head. "We can't."

"Why can't we Avery?" Zac questioned like he didn't know the million reasons why they couldn't. She knew he knew but just like he had Taylor's ego it seemed he had his stubbornness too or maybe that was just all Zac and Taylor sometimes borrowed it.

Avery hating that her brain was filled with both brothers who had twisted her head for years. It was too early for that and she didn't even have coffee in her system.

When Avery didn't answer right away she watched as Zac finally moved away from her. Slipping out of bed though once he was out he looked down at her intently. With a weird hunger in his eyes.

One she hadn't been used too from him but one she was growing accustomed too in the last several days.

"I'll be in the shower if you change your mind," Zac spoke before turning away from her and Avery stayed in the bed. Sitting up when she heard the water start and after it had she felt her lust for him growing again.

Feeling torn between her brain and her vagina as she eyed the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom he shared with Kate.

*****

Standing under the water in the shower Zac let out a small sigh as he let his hand slip around his aching cock. Knowing Avery probably wouldn't join him even if he wanted her too.

He knew deep down she was right. They couldn't keep doing this whatever the fuck it was they were doing.

After all it was only meant to be one time but he had to go and fuck that up last night because he was pissed at Kate and lonely and she was there.

The girl who sometimes haunted his mind after that time in the tour bus. The girl who had been the reason why he truly lost Dora and god she was like some forbidden apple.

An apple that he kept wanting a taste of despite the bet he had with Taylor.

Knew if Taylor found out about this he'd be livid. Probably even try to fulfill his part of it even faster. A funny feeling forming in Zac's stomach and chest. Not wanting to even think of Taylor being with Avery like he was.

Which again was equally as wrong as what he was doing. He wasn't allowed to be jealous over who Avery fucked. He had no right to be jealous if Taylor got what he wanted which was Avery and she fucked two of her brothers.

Avery wasn't his and it was that thought alone that spurned him as he began to stroke his cock. His mind imagining if she was his though.

What it would be like if she could be his.

He was oh so close when he heard the shower curtain open. His eyes shooting open as he paused his hand movements, watching as Avery stepped in the shower. His teeth sinking into his lip at the sight of her naked body and his cock twitching in his hand.

Before he could say anything to her though she was dropping to her knees in front of him. Her hand moving his away as she began to stroke him just a few times herself before letting her mouth wrap around his cock.

Zac's head falling back at the warm hot wetness that was her mouth which felt perfect around him. Nothing but moans coming out of him because of how good it felt.

How good his own sister's mouth felt as she sucked him off in the shower. 

Moving his head back up he looked down at her as he let his hand go down to tangle in her hair. Watching as she looked up at him after that. 

Their eyes locking and he just smirked at her.

"You're doing so good," he muttered out giving her all the praise that he knew to give her. "You're so fucking good at sucking your big brother off Avie," he sighed as he began to move his hips slightly in time with the way she was moving her mouth.

Not wanting to fuck her mouth right now. Thoughts of later when they had more time going around in his brain.

Even if he knew there should be no later. That she had been right in the bedroom yet even despite what she had said in his bedroom she had joined him in the shower and was now on her knees sucking his cock like a damn pro.

Feeling his stomach start to clench Zac bit his lip knowing he was close. Knowing he should warn Avery but right as that thought crossed his mind he was coming. His hips stilling as he found a way to hold Avery in place by her hair at least until he was finished.

Only removing his hand after he was done and when she moved away he looked at her sheepishly. Hating that tiny glare he saw in her eyes. Feeling almost afraid that she'd call him on making her swallow but she didn't.

Instead she just stood up and shook her head, stepping out of the shower quicker than Zac would have liked but he knew he didn't have time to think too much on it.

He really did need to finish his shower and get out. Needed to get Avery to her car and begin his day.

Afraid of being late to the studio and having to deal with Taylor's wrath. Not even sure if he could face Taylor after another day of messing around with Avery.

Yesterday had been hard enough but then again it wasn't like Taylor knew about what happened last night and this morning. So maybe he'd be good in facing Taylor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Maybe they were destined to be in the situation and Taylor's bet was the catalyst of that.

Chapter Five

Arriving at the park where they had left Avery's car, Zac parked his truck as he turned to his sister. A girl that he was almost reluctant to let leave him. Especially when she had mentioned over breakfast once Kate had arrived back home that she was heading off to New York in a day or two.

Was supposed to go and see Wilson and work on things with him. At least more than they had worked on things at Easter when he had been in visiting her.

"You're really going to New York to try to make it work with Wilson?" Zac asked her hating the jealous tone in his voice.

He had no right to be jealous, not when Avery was supposed to have been nothing more than a fuck in a sick twisted bet he had with Taylor.

A bet Taylor hadn't even got his turn in and Zac once again hated that he was jealous over Taylor getting a turn on his part of the bet.

Avery wasn't his and they weren't even supposed to still be fooling around. But the truth was they were playing with fire and she had been on his mind more than she should have for years now.

Dora even suggesting that maybe Avery was her replacement after he had called her name while fucking the other woman. But Dora hadn't known their relation or that the name slip had been a product of him using the memory of his sister touching herself beside him in the back of the tour bus while she thought he was asleep.

Proving that maybe they had been playing with fire for awhile now. Maybe they were destined to be in the situation and Taylor's bet was the catalyst of that.

Avery nodded her head as she looked at Zac curiously, "Do you have a problem with that?" 

"No," Zac lied as he looked right at her. "I guess I'm just not sure this is going to work out how you want it too. I mean you broke up for a reason obviously. Is it best to try to mend old fences?"

"I think it is," Avery answered him like she was offended by what he said. Which was the last thing Zac wanted to do.

He didn't want to offend the one person who really understood him right now. The one person who was going down a twisted and dark path with him willingly.

Would probably stop if she got back with Wilson which was maybe the biggest reason he didn't want her to get back with her ex.

Though she'd probably also pull away if she knew about the bet as well....or if she slept with Taylor finally. Because in the end Taylor was the brother she wanted. Taylor was the one she had the weird incest kink for.

A kink Zac hadn't even realized he fully had until after having sex with Avery. Even if he had said her name with Dora.

"If you think it is then I guess pursue it and try to fix that relationship," Zac sighed though he didn't mean his words. "Have fun in New York."

Avery only looked at him as she shook her head, "You're such an awful liar," she stated as she unbuckled her seat belt. "But I'll have the time of my life in New York and I'll call you and flaunt it to you as well," she added on though Zac knew from her tone she was teasing him.

She was being a little shit, much like he usually was or even like Taylor could be. 

Maybe Avery had learned the worst parts of him and Taylor throughout the years and molded that into herself in ways.

"Fuck you," Zac told her teasingly watching as she laughed before shaking her head and finally leaving his truck. Zac waiting until she was safe in her car to take off and drive to the studio.

A part of him still dreading facing Taylor after everything that had happened. Knew he may cave and admit he'd done more with Avery than he was supposed too. Which was information Taylor didn't need because he'd use that against Zac somehow.

*****

Zac turned in his chair to look at Taylor after Isaac left to get them all lunch. Zac raising an eyebrow because he knew from the way Taylor had been eyeing him that he wanted to say something. 

Knew that Taylor needed to say something.

"Will you just say what's on your mind already," Zac started which made Taylor look at him again for what felt like the hundredth time today.

Zac hoping that somehow Isaac hadn't noticed either because the last thing they needed was a curious older brother. Not sure how they'd lie to him, but Zac knew they would.

Taylor was good at lying and coming up with lies.

"Just wondering how it was for you to fuck Avery," Taylor spoke finally his words making Zac blush. "Wondering if it was as good as it looked when I caught the end of it," he continued and his words only made Zac's blush grow.

As well as made him feel dirty knowing Taylor had watched. Probably had made him get off in some ways too even if he had just finished fucking Natalie before seeing Avery and Zac in the act.

"It was a bit weird," Zac confessed because at first it had been weird. 

Though the weirdest part was he hadn't been that disgusted by it. Not as disgusted as he should have been. 

Not as disgusted as any normal sane person would have been. Zac wasn't sane though, no one in the Hanson family truly was it felt like.

"It didn't look too weird from what I saw," Taylor spoke and his words made Zac blush even more. "Looked like you liked it too."

Shaking his head Zac chewed on his lip, to keep from retorting something too sarcastic. The last thing he wanted was to argue with Taylor right now, even if Taylor had it coming if he snapped.

Taylor bless his heart just did not know when to stop sometimes.

"You did like it didn't you Zachary?" Taylor questioned in his silence and Zac rolled his eyes.

Of course Taylor wasn't going to drop the issue. Did he ever drop things that weren't good for him?

"I'm a man Taylor," Zac finally answered not sure if his words or facial expressions would give him away. "Of course I liked it but it still doesn't take away the weird factor of what we did. It didn't erase the fact that I was having sex with my own sister because of some stupid bet with you."

Taylor shrugged like Zac's words didn't affect him and if Zac was honest they probably didn't. Taylor had a thick skin after all, was able to take criticism better than anyone Zac knew.

"Guess I'll have to see for myself when I have sex with her," Taylor boasted proudly. "Which I plan too once she gets back from New York."

"Well good luck with that then Tay," Zac said as he snapped slightly, standing from his desk and leaving Taylor alone because what he needed was to go outside and get air.

He just needed to be away from Taylor before he did something he regretted. Especially since the thoughts of Taylor and Avery did make him jealous. Much more jealous than the thoughts of Avery with her ex.

Which again Zac knew he had no right to be jealous. He really had no fucking right and he hated himself for that.

"Fuck Taylor," Zac muttered under his breath once he made it outside. "Just fuck Taylor."


End file.
